


Billiards and an ass

by hanbincentric



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Billiards, M/M, dont believe bobby, hanbin is not really an ass, hanbins ass, i only know the most basics so pls dont judge me, reposted lol, the greatest ass of kim hanbin, thongs lol bc thats sexy, vibrators bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbincentric/pseuds/hanbincentric
Summary: In which Jiwon lost and wanted a rematch but Hanbin is an ass (but not really) with a great ass
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Billiards and an ass

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted ehe
> 
> So me and my cousin were watching ‘Efren vs Ado’ on youtube yesterday and my mind automatically played a scenario where Hanbin bending over the billiard table and ofc Jiwon was enjoying the view ehe.
> 
> And pls i did not proofread this bc im too lazy and pls ignore grammar and shit ehe

"Still no?" Mino asks Jiwon as the younger sighs defeatedly.

"No. I swear to god he's an ass!" Jiwon swears, kicking a can with full force which hit an innocent by passer.

"Sorry." Jiwon says, not really sorry with what he did. The innocent stranger sends him a glare and rolls their eyes at him.

"Why does everyone hates me?" He complains.

"Yeah, he really got the ass" Mino licks his lips.

"What?"

"Hanbin, he got _the_ ass " Mino smirks, staring at Hanbin's ass.

Hanbin was talking to his friend, his back facing the two which got his ass beautifully exposed towards them. He's wearing a loose-fitted black button-down, probably a size too big, neatly tucked into a pair of fitted jeans that shows his perfect ass, paired with a pair of converse, completing the all-black outfit. He looks so clean and perfect that made Jiwon wanted to mess up.

"I mean, he's an ass, a jerk!" Jiwon pouts.

"Bro, just accept the fact that you lost to him. He's a total cutie" Mino says as he waves at Hanbin, mouthing a 'Hi'. The younger waves back, perfectly showing his dimpled smile.

"C'mon dude, look at that dimples! It's too cute and he looks so clean and and perfect that I wanna mess him up so bad" Jiwon gawks at Mino for thinking the same thing.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't think of that? Come on! Look at that mouth, what would it feel fucking his perfect mouth and shooting your load on his perfectly sculpted face? Man, fuck i'm horny!"

"Shut up man! Stop with the perverted thoughts! Help me get a rematch!"

"Bro I can't. Don't you see me when I'm talking to him?"

"Yeah, you look like a fool having heart eyes while looking at him" Mino nods as he looks up and smirks like he's thinking of something perverted.

"Use your brother! He's close with Hanbin."

"Oh Yunhyeong? He won't help me. He knows I wanna fuck Hanbin so he kinda punches me whenever I brought up Hanbin's name." Mino laughs, "Man, just accept your fate, you lost. He's not a pro at playing billiard yet you lost to him. Loser."

"Fuck you!"

—

He started hating Hanbin when Mino booked him on a betting game, winner gets 1 million won. He immediately agreed to it without knowing who will be his opponent. The only thing he knows is that his opponent plays but is not a pro gamer, a new face in the field of playing billiards.

Jiwon has been playing billiard since he was 7 years old. He knows every great billiard player in Seoul and he's one of them, he's rank 2 among all of them. He wanted to ask the top for a match but the problem is, no one knows who he is.

There's a new limited edition Nike shoes that recently came out so he needed money to buy it that's why he agreed to Mino's offer. 1 million won? Not bad. He knows he'd win the game. He was never defeated, not even a draw, so he was kinda confident with his skills.

But the game made a huge bruise into his ego and pride. A nobody defeated him with 22-15 score. He couldn't believe it and blames the win to a luck. He made an excuse that he was not feeling well when they played so he wanted a rematch but Hanbin doesn't do rematch.

He's been following him around for over a week but the younger always turns him down.

Hanbin, an engineering student, student council secretary, a straight A student, a genius, a chaebol, in short, a perfect human being. Everyone wants him, regardless of the gender. That's why hates him a little. No one has ever rejected him, only Hanbin, that only made him persistent to get a yes for a rematch. He needed to regain his title and beat Hanbin's ass.

—

"Please Hanbin, let's do a rematch" Jiwon begs, trying his best to blink his eyes to do that 'beautiful eyes' that Mino taught him as he pouts his lips for his killer move. Hanbin likes cute things, at least that’s what Yunhyeong said to Mino. He hopes this will make Hanbin say yes.

Hanbin looks at him with an expression that Jiwon couldn't believe that will show on the younger's face, a look that breaks Hanbin's perfect image, a look that's dark and angry, a look that will swallow you whole with one wrong move, a look with lustful gaze.

Hanbin's gaze lingers on his face down to Jiwon's lips that made the older move his eyes on the latter's lips. He absentmindedly bit his lower lip while staring at the younger's luscious red lips, dirty thoughts clouding his mind, god knows what things he would do with that pretty seductive mouth.

"Fine, 10 PM at my place tomorrow. Give me your phone, I'll send you my address." Hanbin says, eyes still on the older's mouth.

Jiwon gave his phone, breaking the younger's gaze, "Here."

Hanbin calls his phone using Jiwon's and presses end when his phone rang. "See you. Don't be late" Hanbin whispers on his ears with incredible lustful voice.

—

Jiwon contemplates wether to call Hanbin or just ring their doorbell but he was 30 minutes early and he doesn't want to look excited or anything, so he decided to just stay in his car until the clock hits exactly 10PM.

He was about to open the youtube app when he receives a text from Hanbin.

_From: Hanbin the greatest ass  
What are you doing in your car? Wanna back out? Come inside, I'll open the gate._

Jiwon grits his teeth and drives his car into Hanbin's garage when the gate opened automatically. Wow. He sighs heavily before he opens his car and marches towards Hanbin's mansion. Yes, mansion. The man is rich as fuck. No wonder everything about him is perfect.

"You're early" Hanbin states, smirking at him.

Jiwon was tongue-tied because holy fuck, the younger looks so fuckable in his silky maroon pajamas.

"Follow me." Hanbin turns around when Jiwon did not answer. The older's eyes immediately went to the younger's ass, his pajama's a size too big for him since the hem of his pants were too long and already on the palm of his feet but his ass was like perfectly fit in the upper part of the pants and it shines like a fucking diamond, he wants to slap it so bad. Why did he have to tuck his shirt in? Fuck that ass.

He clenches his fist and places it at his back to prevent himself from doing something perverted, he was also too emerged at staring at the younger's ass that he didn't notice they already arrived at Hanbin's playroom.

The interior was nice, not too fancy but still reeks of rich people aura. The billiard table was located near the entrance so maybe there's no chance for Bobby to look inside. It looks like his dream playroom, full of the things that he wanted to have, like that big ass screen that can be used for a good NBA game, he bets there's a different types of game stations at the deeper part of the room.

"Wanna look around first?" Hanbin asks, genuinely amused at Bobby's cute expression.

"No. Let's start because I'm gonna beat your ass" Jiwon smirks

"Yeah sure." Hanbin snorts in response.

"We have no referee."

"We can just have an agreement and decide things on our own. I don't allow my butlers here so we only have ourselves."

"Oh okay but what are those cameras are for?" Jiwon asks. At least 5 cameras were installed in different angles that surrounds them.

"In case you complain or cheat, at least I have an evidence."

"I'm not gonna cheat. I'm definitely gonna win this time. You just got lucky last time."

"Yeah sure." Hanbin smiles sweetly that Jiwon almost thought it wasn't a sarcastic smile.

"So, ten ball and raise to five?" Hanbin asks as Jiwon nods in agreement.

"Okay. You do the break shot, a chance for losers like you to win this game" Hanbin says, tapping Jiwon's shoulder.

"Fine. I'm not gonna let you have a chance anyways."

At first, Jiwon was too focused in the game. Score was 4-1, in favor of Jiwon, one more and he wins but not when he made a mistake and gave Hanbin a chance.

He was observing how the younger hits all the balls swiftly, he even pocketed the 10 ball while hitting the break. He was gaping at the younger, dumbfounded because that was too rare to happen. When you pocket the number 10 ball when hitting the break shot, it means you win the game. Hanbin smirks at him and continues playing. He easily caught up with his score, he must be playing 24/7 for doing that in a short span of time.

Score was now 4-4, If the younger wont be having any mistake, he'd definitely win the game.

Hanbin bends over the billiard table, giving Jiwon a full view of his beautiful ass. He stares at it, looking for a sign of the crease of his underwear but he sees nothing. It was like the younger was not wearing anything under the silky pajamas. Jiwon licks his lip every time the younger bends over, the light hits the younger's ass and shines like a fucking sun, good choice of pajamas.

What if he yanks Hanbin's pajama? Maybe he's not really wearing anything or maybe he's wearing a thong? Oh man that's hot. Hanbin wearing a thong, vibrator inside his hole as he begs Jiwon to fuck him.

Wait, speaking of vibrators, he wasn't sure if his mind was tricking him or he was just horny but he can hear a faint sound of vibrating since they started playing.

What if there's a vibrator inside of Hanbin's ass? Oh fuck double the hotness. Thong plus vibrator oh god please he's getting horny. Plus, Hanbin's ass was giving him a free viewing. He wanted to slap and squeeze it, part the butt cheeks as he laps on the younger's hole.

Wait, what the actual fuck? There's a darkened part on the younger's butt crack, it looks like it's wet or he was just too horny to think that there's a part on Hanbin's ass that is wet?

Fuck this shit, his half hard dick was now painfully hard under his sweatpants.

Hanbin moves to the other side, facing Jiwon, and bends down, his nihilism tattoo peaks out. Jiwon wants to lick it.

He moves again and went back in front of Jiwon as he bends down to hit the last ball.

Jiwon couldn't take it anymore, lust clouded his mind and moves to stand behind Hanbin as he presses his erection against the latter's ass.

Hanbin made no move and ignores Jiwon's presence, "Move, I need to hit my winning ball." Hanbin states, ignoring Jiwon's dick behind him, as if he didn't feel his erection.

Jiwon growls, places his hands on Hanbin's waist and presses his dick harder as he thrusts his hip, feeling the younger's beautiful ass perfectly.

"I won." Hanbin states after he hit the last ball. He tried to stand up but Jiwon pushed him down pinned him against the billiard table.

"Hmm you think I didn't notice you're seducing me?" Jiwon leans down and whispers on Hanbin's ears, rubbing his erection on the younger's silky pajamas.

"Oh thank god you noticed. I'm so fucking hard here." Hanbin tilts his head to glance at Jiwon and smirks.

"What?" Jiwon gawks.

"I've been seducing you since you entered my house you stupid. Come on let's do something about this." Hanbin says as he grinds against Jiwon.

"Fuck" Jiwon moans as he squeezes the younger's ass.

"Stay still" Jiwon instructs as he level his eyes on the younger's ass. It's wet. He presses his index finger on Hanbin's hole, it feels different, like there's something on it, then he yanks down his pajamas and wow. Fucking hell, he's wearing a thong and what the fuck? There's a thread inside his ass, that's probably the vibrator.

"Surprise?" Hanbin giggles.

"What is this? A vibrator? There's a vibrator inside you the whole time?" Jiwon asks, moving the thin fabric aside and pressing his finger inside slowly. It was already lubed, he probably played with his ass an hour before Jiwon came.

"Yes stupid. Can't you hear it? Oh my god you're so dense." Hanbin moans as he rolls his hip, urging Jiwon to add another finger.

"Where's the remote?"

"Room. Fuck." The younger moans as Jiwon adds 2 fingers.

Jiwon squeezes Hanbin's butt cheeks, licks it, and bites it. He couldn't get enough of it as he started fingering the younger. He removes his fingers that made Hanbin whine and roll his hips, begging to be fucked.

The older squeezes his ass and spreads it wider for him to get the full view of younger's puckered hole, a thread dangling from it. He leans forward and started lapping on it, licking and sucking it as Hanbin thrusts his hips and fucks himself on Jiwon's tongue.

"Fuck Ji, I'm cumming" Hanbin whines as he reaches to touch himself but Jiwon swats his hand, places his finger's around the younger's cock and starts stroking him as he eats him up.

Hanbin couldn't hold it in anymore, he's been wanting to be fucked since Jiwon stepped on his doorstep. He shoots his load on Jiwon's hand but he couldn't stop rolling his hips since the vibrator was still inside him.

Jiwon didn't let Hanbin take a break and started fingering him again, stretching him good as he pushed the vibrator inside where the younger's sweet spot is. Hanbin sobs as he begs Jiwon to just fuck him quickly.

"Ji please just insert your dick or I'm gonna fucking tie you up and fuck myself on your cock!" Hanbin grits.

Jiwon grabs Hanbin and yanks him down, "kneel down and let me fuck your face"

Hanbin obediently kneels down as he opens his mouth and relaxed his jaws, ready to be fucked on his mouth. The older inserts his dick inside and groans as Hanbin swallow him whole, swirling his tongue around his shaft. He tugs the younger's hair and starts fucking his mouth, tears rolling down from Hanbin's eyes as he gags lightly.

Jiwon fucks him, loving how the way the older groans and moans every time he hits his throat as he strokes himself. The older cups Hanbin's face and fucks him harder until he shoots his load on the younger's throat.

Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, "You taste good." Hanbin says as he stands up and swallows Jiwon's load.

Oh sexy.

"Fuck!" Jiwon swears as he pressed his lips on the younger and kissed the hell out of him, pulling him closer as the younger wrapped his legs around the older's waist.

"Fuck me" Hanbin says in between of their kisses that immediately jolts Jiwon's cock into life.

He laid him down on the billiards table as he spread Hanbin's legs, taking his time to admire the younger's legs, "remove your top" Jiwon demands, he stares at younger's body as he licks his lips, ready go devour the younger.

"You're so beautiful." Jiwon leans down, pressing his lips on the younger and kisses him softly as he enter the his hole.

Hanbin's tight hole was swallowing his dick slowly as the younger moans loudly, never minding the people that may hear them. He thrusts slowly, teasing the younger as he feels Hanbin's grip on his dick and clenches his hole to urge Jiwon to go faster. He obliged and rammed as hard as he can, swallowing the younger's moans as he kissed him and sucked on his bottom lip.

He could feel the vibrator hit the head of his cock as he rams inside that makes them moan in unison. He littered the younger's chest with hickeys as he tweaked his nipples and moved to another spot to suck and bite on it.

"Ji.. I'm near.. Touch me.." Hanbin moans.

Jiwon flips and bends him over the billiard table as he inserts his dick inside again, wrapping his the younger's shaft with his hand and strokes him in time with his thrusts until they both reach their climax and shoot their loads.

He flops down on the younger's body as he tries to catch his breath, "you okay?" Jiwon asks and kisses Hanbin's neck.

"You're heavy" Hanbin groans which made Jiwon chuckle and snuggles his nose on the crook of the younger's neck

"Can you remove the vibrator because it's making me hard again." Hanbin whines.

Jiwon pulls the thread slowly teasing the younger without pulling out his dick inside, "Damn, I love your ass." He says as he squeezed Hanbin's butt cheeks, spreading it as he slowly thrusts his dick which made Hanbin moan.

He's not done yet. He fucks the younger again on the couch, making him scream his lungs out, forgetting about the rematch and, oh, the cameras. Both of them couldn't remember how they ended up in Hanbin's room.

Hanbin was on top of Jiwon, head laying on the older's chest, dick still buried inside him, "Ji, let's take a shower. It's sticky."

"I can't move." Jiwon complains

"You have to help me clean your cum inside my ass, you dickhead."

"Fine" Jiwon sighs but made no move, instead he wraps his hands around the younger's waist, hugging him tightly.

"Ji.." Hanbin whines

"You're calling me Ji"

"Oh, you don't like it? Jiwon is too long and I don't like calling you Bobby."

"No, I like it" Jiwon smiles, pecking Hanbin on his lips.

"Okay, now come on, let's clean ourselves" Hanbin says as he lets Jiwon carry him towards the bathroom, nose snuggling on his thorns tattoo, smile spreading widely on his face.

—

_To: Mino hyung  
Thank you hyung <3_

_From: Mino hyung  
No problem Hanbin 👌🏼_

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry.
> 
> Thank you for reading this trashy work. please leave kudos and follow me on twitter [@hanbincentric](https://twitter.com/hanbincentric) and maybe leave opinions on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hanbincentric)


End file.
